Drabbles
by Arwen76
Summary: Ici, en 100 mots, ce qu'Hermione pouvait penser après la dernière bataille, les pensées de Severus fuyant le chateau, lors de l'enterrement de Lily, et bien d'autres sujets encore. venez-voir, venez lire, et venez dire ce que vous en pensez :
1. Drabble 1 : Hermione & Espoir

_Voici quelques drabbles, inspirés par les « drabbles de combat » de Doctor flo et Nevisacat. Elles, le font à propos du manga Hetalia. Cela consiste en un thème et un/deux personnage(s) pris au hasard, et le but est de faire cent mots sur le sujet. _

_Donc voila, comme j'ai rien à faire en cours, je m'y lance moi-aussi._

_Les personnages et les thèmes ont été (pour les deux premiers en tout cas) pris au hasard. Pour ces deux là, j'ai voulu rester dans le plausible. Mais si vous le désirez, vous pouvez me proposer un/des perso(s) et un/des thèmes(s) qui sont impossible, ou qui auraient pu arriver en d'autres circonstances, ou complètement farfelus ! lol_

_Voici le premier, avec « Hermione » et « Espoir »_

Drabble n°1

Je suis tétanisée.

Nous le sommes tous. Trop soulagés pour y croire nous attendons : il va se relever, c'est évident.

…

Rien, il reste à terre. C'est enfin fini.

Nous nous regardons tous, sans parler.

Après avoir vécu tant de peine, de douleur, de peur, après s'être tant battus pour en arriver là, il nous faut voir l'espoir briller dans les yeux des autres pour pouvoir y croire nous- mêmes.

Non, ce n'est pas vraiment terminé : tant de choses restent à faire pour retrouver un monde pacifié.

Ron me regarde, souriant.

L'avenir n'attend que nous.

_Voila, mon tout premier drabble. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que respecter la contrainte d'un certain nombre de mots était si difficile. Ah, oui, pour moi, « l' » compte un mot, « nous-mêmes » en compte deux. _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, si vous avez un commentaire, ou une suggestion (voir un défi) pour un prochain drabble, laissez-moi une review, cela me fera plaisir et je pourrais ainsi prendre en compte vos remarques/questions/suggestions. _


	2. Drabble 2 : Severus & Haine

_Voici le second drabble, avec cette fois-ci « Severus » et « Haine ». Trouver quelque chose de plausible et pouvant être mit en 100 mots fut plus difficile que prévu, heureusement que le cours de français durait deux heures XD_

_Voici donc le second, avec « Severus » et « Haine »_

_Bonne lecture_

Drabble n°2

Les grilles du château. Drago peut enfin transplaner.

Je me retourne pour contempler une dernière fois ce château, qui a toujours été ma demeure.

Non pas que j'y ai été heureux, ou que je regretterai mes élèves.

Au moins je pouvais avoir un semblant de vie « normale »

Je ne voulais pas le tuer.

Je ne voulais pas reprendre mon rôle.

Et ce « lâche » résonne toujours à mes oreilles.

Potter … si lui seul peut encore nous sauver, j'espère qu'il gagnera en intelligence entre temps.

Tous mes sacrifices serviront-ils vraiment?

Est-ce vain?

Albus je vous hais !

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_(Sans doute OOC, mais retranscrire ses sentiments est pratiquement mission impossible. C'est le type le plus compliqué à comprendre que je connaisse !)_

_Si vous avez un commentaire, ou une suggestion (voir un défi pour un prochain drabble), laissez-moi une review, cela me fera plaisir et je pourrais ainsi prendre en compte vos remarques/questions/suggestions. _


	3. Drabble 3 : Severus & tombe de Lily

_Je continue donc sur ma lancée. Voici un autre drabble. Contrairement aux deux précédents, celui-ci n'est pas le fruit du hasard … En effet, je suis allé voir la première partie du sept, et cela à du nous inspirer, Saiyuri-geisha et moi, car elle m'a commandé dix drabbles, dont voici le premier. C'est elle qui m'a donné le personnage ainsi que le thème._

_Je suis fière de relever son défi _

_Bon, c'est certain que deux drabbles de suite sur le même personnage, vous allez vous dire que nous ne nous renouvelons pas vraiment. … Mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai pas pu dire non, c'est mon personnage préféré, je suis totalement et irrémédiablement fan de Sev (autant de l'acteur que du personnage il est trooop charismatique, je l'adore tellement *bave sur une image de lui* !_

_Voici donc le troisième, avec « Severus » et « tombe de Lily »_

_Bonne lecture_

Drabble n°3 :

Les derniers sorciers transplanent.

Enfin seul, il s'approche à pas lents et s'effondre à genou devant la tombe. D'une main, doucement, tendrement, il pousse la neige, dévoilant son nom.

Une larme glisse le long de son nez et vient mouiller le marbre blanc. Il n'essaie pas de se retenir, cela ne sert plus à rien.

Elle était la seule à lui avoir offert son amitié, à avoir vu quelque chose de bon en lui. Et il était responsable de sa mort.

Il aurait tout accepté pour se racheter.

Il aurait tout accepté pour la retrouver.

« - Lily »

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_N'oubliez pas, pour toute remarque/suggestion/demande ou si vous avez un sujet pour un prochain drabble, n'hésitez pas, je suis prête à relever tous les défis !_


	4. Drabble 4 : Petunia & Jalousie

_Je continue donc, voici un autre drabble. Toujours une commande de Sayuri-Geisha (elle me fait souffrir je vous jure, … mais je l'aiiiime ^^)_

_Bon, on change de perso … comment ça il était temps XD maisheu ce n'est pas de ma faute, na, c'est une commande (de dix drabbles, j'ai du boulot ^^'')_

_Voici donc le quatrième, avec « Petunia » et « Jalousie »_

_Bonne lecture_

Drabble n°4 :

La porte claque.

L'enfant se jette sur son lit, martelant l'oreiller de toutes ses forces. Elle ne veut plus les entendre s'émerveiller, s'amuser. Le rire de sa sœur lui transperce le cœur.

Lily revient à peine de cette école que déjà leurs parents oublient son existence.

Elle avait tellement espéré être acceptée là-bas, mais sa demande avait été rejetée. Pire, Lily avait vu cette lettre, avec son ami, ce garçon si misérable, si antipathique, si odieux.

Pourtant, malgré son dégout pour lui, elle donnerait tout pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle aussi. Rien qu'un peu.

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_(Je viens de me rendre compte qu'ici encore je parle de Lily et Sev … je ne peux décidément pas m'en empêcher lol)_

_N'oubliez pas, pour toute remarque/suggestion/demande ou si vous avez un sujet pour un prochain drabble, n'hésitez pas, je suis prête à relever tous les défis !_


	5. Drabble 5 : Tom & premier meurtre

_Je continue donc, voici un autre drabble. Toujours une commande de Sayuri-Geisha (encore …. Sept après lol, courage ^^'')_

_Bon, on change de perso, vraiment, cette fois. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, Sev apparaitra pas DU TOUT ! Miracle non ? … Snif, y'a pas Sevichou TT (me tue pas severus, j'arrête avec ce surnom, pitiééééé)_

_Voici donc le cinquième, avec « Tom (Elvis Jedusor) » et « 1__er__ meurtre »_

_Bonne lecture_

Drabble n°5 :

«-Avada Kedavra»

Dans sa voix, ni peur, ni hésitation, ni doute. Juste une froide détermination.

Il regarde les trois corps devant lui : son père et ses grands-parents moldus. Avec un sourire cruel, il laisse de nouvelles sensations l'envahir : fierté, pouvoir…

Il a tué de ses mains, sans intermédiaire : ce n'est pas comme avec cette Sang-De-Bourbe à Poudlard. Le faire soi-même décuple son sentiment de puissance, et il laisse lentement ce dernier prendre possession de tous ses sens, jusqu' à ne ressentir plus que ça.

Alors, un rire froid, sans joie, s'éleva dans la pièce.

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_N'oubliez pas, pour toute remarque/suggestion/demande ou si vous avez un sujet pour un prochain drabble, n'hésitez pas, je suis prête à relever tous les défis !_


	6. Drabble 6 : Molly & naissance

_Après une longue absence *sifflements innocents* voici un nouveau drabble. Encore et toujours une commande de Sayuri-Geisha. _

_Cette fois-ci, l'idée m'a plus et j'avais des idées, mais il fut difficile de les mettre à l'écrit, surtout en si peu de mot. Voici la version définitive, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise._

* * *

Drabble n°6 : Molly : naissance

Le médicomage approcha, son enfant dans les bras.

Molly ferma les yeux. William, Charles, Perceval, Fred, Georges… tous des garçons. Si seulement cette fois ce pouvait être une fille.

Une enfant qui lui ressemblerait, une enfant avec qui elle pourrait tant partager.

Et une enfant qui ait du caractère, avec tant de grands frères…

Le médicomage posa le nourrisson dans ses bras.

Un garçon.

Voyant cet être si fragile, avec ses yeux bleus la fixant, Molly sourit, attendrie.

«-Bonjour petit Ronald.»

La prochaine fois, ce sera peut-être une fille, peut-être pas. Mais ce sera son enfant, voila le plus important.

* * *

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu.(et y a intérêt avec le temps que j'ai mit à l'écrire celui là XD)_

_N'oubliez pas, pour toute remarque/suggestion/demande ou si vous avez un sujet pour un prochain drabble, n'hésitez pas, je suis prête à relever tous les défis et ouverte à tout commentaire!_


	7. Drabble 7 : Fred&Georges & noel

_Et me revoilà avec un nouveau drabble. Encore et toujours une commande de Sayuri-Geisha. _

_Celui-ci mes nerfs à rude épreuve, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Parce que jusqu'ici, les drabbles étaient sérieux, tristes ou attendrissants, mais là … elle m'a demandé humour ! Humour, à moi ! … Me demander ça, c'est comme demander … je ne sais pas moi, à mon frère d'être gentil avec moi : totalement impossible !_

_XD bon j'aurai essayé hein, alors je vous prie d'éviter les concours de jeté d'œufs ou de tomates pourries, soyez indulgent._

_J'exagère hein, évidemment, mais ce fut quand même le plus difficile à écrire jusqu'ici, j'espère quand même qu'il fera votre satisfaction._

_Faites marcher votre imagination, perso je me suis bien amusée à imaginer les scènes après_

Drabble n°7 : Fred&Georges : commande de noël

« - Des encres farceuses! » Commença Fred.

La plume à papote traça les mots sur le parchemin avec fluidité.

« - Multicolore, effacement instantané… énuméra Georges.

- Des billes insonores invisibles, continua Fred. Percy va crier fort.

Les deux enfants se mirent à rire.

- Des biberons à goût surprise pour Ginny.

- Bonne idée George! A moi: deux baguettes, et des mini-balais aussi, mais qui volent vraiment.

- Bien sûr, sinon c'est pas drôle. Et un dragon.

- Oui, et pas une figure miniature animée hein, un vrai de vrai qui crache du feu!

L'autre acquiesça. Cette année, Noël réserverait quelques bonnes surprises à leur famille.

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi je n'en suis pas réellement satisfaite mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux, rien de ce que j'essaie ne me satisfait vraiment._

_Je continue ma série sur le clan Weasley avec le drabble 8, déjà en cours d'écriture. Il sera à nouveau de type humour, mais j'ai beaucoup plus d'idée, il ne devrait pas tarder à être publié._

_N'oubliez pas, pour toute remarque/suggestion/demande ou si vous avez un sujet pour un prochain drabble, n'hésitez pas, je suis prête à relever tous les défis et ouverte à tout commentaire!_


	8. Drabble 8 : Ronald & grand frère

_Coucou à tous, merci de me suivre dans mes divagations de moins en moins sérieuse. En effet, ce drabble, nouvelle commande de Sayuri-geisha, est à nouveau dans « humour », et concerne encore le clan Weasley. Après trois drabble sur Severus, trois drabble sur les Weasley XD pas très varié tout ça. Ha, le hasard de l'inspi' lol._

Drabble n°8 : Ronald : Grand frère

« - Quoi, QUOI ? » Cria Ron, le visage écarlate.

Il regarda Harry mais celui- ci se retenait difficilement de rire.

« - Ron, voyons, tu n'as aucune raison de t'énerver. » Lui reprocha gentiment Hermione, sans pouvoir cacher son amusement.

« - Aucune raison ? Aucune raison ! Mais elle est trop jeune ! »

« - Ronald Weasley, s'indigna Ginny, je te rappelle que j'ai 24 ans, c'est largement suffisant pour avoir mon premier enfant ! »

« - Mais… enfin…»

« - C'est vraiment touchant, grand-frère, mais ça ne change rien, alors tu as encore six mois pour te préparer à être un tonton parfait.» Glissa Ginny avec un sourire moqueur.

_Qu'il est mignon Ron, surtout quand on pense que lui n'a son premier enfant que deux ans plus tard XD mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent hein franchement ? _

_Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, lol j'espère que vous avez aimé. _

_Pour le prochain, je laisse les Weasley, mais le thème de la naissance lui, continue. _

_A la prochaine !_

_N'oubliez pas, pour toute remarque/suggestion/demande ou si vous avez un sujet pour un prochain drabble, n'hésitez pas, je suis prête à relever tous les défis et ouverte à tout commentaire!_

_D'autres part, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre des reviews : DameLicorne, Mayu-nee-san, dobbymcl ainsi que Lalina15. Vos commentaires me font vraiment très plaisir _


	9. Drabble 9 : Remus & naissance

_Coucou !_

_Cette fois-ci, je retourne dans le sérieux, et je dois dire que cela fait du bien, l'humour ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc (vous n'avez pas idée des trois commandes qu'il me reste à faire de Sayuri, elle veut ma mort j'en suis sûre TT)_

_Je disais donc, un petit one-shot tout mignon à nouveau sur le thème de la naissance, d'une certaine manière assez semblable au drabble avec Molly. Je l'aime beaucoup, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous ). _

Drabble n°9 : Remus : Naissance

Il inspira longuement puis entra dans la chambre. Nymphadora tourna la tête vers lui.

Il tressaillit, elle semblait si faible ainsi, si vulnérable.

Mais c'était le sourire qu'elle affichait qui le fit hésiter.

Elle était confiante: elle l'avait toujours été ! Mais lui non, et toutes ses craintes refirent surface. S'il avait raison, si son enfant était lycanthrope ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« - Remus… » Murmura Nymphadora.

Il obéit à la requête silencieuse : il prit son enfant dans ses bras, contempla son visage. Ses peurs disparurent : qu'importe, c'était son fils, et il l'aimait déjà.

_Remus … TT le dernier maraudeur … c'est vraiment injuste …_

_Enfin bref, j'espère que ce drabble vous a plus ! _

_Souhaitez-moi bien du courage pour les dernières commandes de ma Onee-Chan Sayu, parce que c'est … totalement infaisable j'ai envie de dire. J'ai énormément de mal à les écrire, mais je l'ai promis, alors je relèverais le défi._

_Quelques autres drabbles m'ont d'ores et déjà été soumis (merci à toi Dobbymcl), j'y pense sérieusement et ai même déjà plus ou moins quelques idées (à ce propos, quand tu dis Lily et « froid », qu'entend-tu par là, le caractère, ou la température ?, car j'ai une idée pour les deux mais je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attends XD)_

_N'oubliez pas, pour toute remarque/suggestion/demande ou si vous avez un sujet pour un prochain drabble, n'hésitez pas, je suis prête à relever tous les défis et ouverte à tout commentaire!_

_Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et d'écrire des commentaires. _

_Même un simple « j'aime bien », ça fait tellement plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur ce petit bouton et à perdre une minute de votre temps pour faire le bonheur d'un auteur qui s'est donné du mal pour tenter de plaire _


	10. Drabble 10 :surprise XD

_Coucou !_

_Mes mises à jour se font de plus en plus espacées, je l'ai remarqué, et j'essai de remédier à cela. Moi-même quand quelque chose est en cours, je n'aime pas attendre longtemps la suite, alors je sais ce que c'est … Enfin bref, si je mets du temps, c'est qu'avant de faire ceux qui m'ont été proposés (merci encore Dobbymcl et DameLicorne !) je voudrais terminer ceux de ma grande sœur Sayu, au moins ce sera fait … Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il m'en reste trois, et après je poste ceux que vous m'avez proposés, je ne vous oublie pas ne vous inquiétez pas ;D_

_Je crois que rien qu'en lisant le sujet, maintenant que vous commencez à savoir quel genre d'histoire j'aime écrire, vous comprendrez que j'ai mit tant de temps à le pondre ! Mais le voila tout frais, tout beau (ce qui reste encore à voir, j'attends vos commentaires lol)_

_OOC et j'assume ! (pour celui-ci du moins …)_

* * *

Drabble n°10 :

Severus regarda la belle sorcière passer au loin. Il se mordit la lèvre et décida de refouler son coté Serpentard pour la héler.

Lorsque l'adolescente se retourna avec un sourire chaleureux et vint à sa rencontre, il regretta son accès de courage. Sans dire un mot, il sortit une lettre et lui tendit.

« Une déclaration d'amour? » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir

Ne pouvant parler, il acquiesça. Un sourire magnifique illumina le visage de Lily Evans, tandis que son regard vert se posait sur la missive

« Tu pourras la donner à James? Murmura Severus. Moi je n'ose pas »

* * *

_Imaginons la tête de Lily suite à cette phrase de Severus … nan je ne peux pas je ris trop pour ça lol_

_Bon maintenant je peux vous le donner, le sujet était : James + Severus : Yaoï. Et si, elle a osé. Je ne dis pas ça par rapport au Yaoï, j'en ai absolument rien à faire, mais par rapport au persos : j'aime j'adule je vénère Sev alors que je hais James ! Rien que penser à les mettre ensemble me donne envie de gerber TT Bouuh, je file relire le drabble 3 pour me consoler et m'ôter d'horribles images de la tête XD_

_N'oubliez pas, pour toute remarque/suggestion/demande ou si vous avez un sujet pour un prochain drabble, n'hésitez pas, je suis prête à relever tous les défis et ouverte à tout commentaire!_

_A nouveau, je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et d'écrire des commentaires. _

_Que vous aimiez ou non, n'hésitez pas ! C'est mon seul salaire après tout lol_

_(Même toi grande sœur, ou devrais-je dire surtout toi, car après tout ce sont tes commandes, et je n'ai pas une seule review de toi …)_

_(Tant que j'y suis, si vous connaissez La Croisée des Mondes, je vous invite à aller voir mon One-Shot L'incision, ainsi que sa traduction Incision pour mes amis les anglophones, j'espère avoir une fois encore vos reviews qui sont vraiment importantes pour moi)_


	11. Drabble 11 : Hagrid & St Valentin

_Hello !_

_Me revoici, pour un nouveau Drabble tout frais tout chaud ! Moi je dis, les cours de français ça aide quand même, XD_

_Donc voila, encore un petit délire demandé par Sayu. Après le prochain, je pourrais en faire d'autre, même si elle m'en a encore donné entre temps (12 … si, vraiment 12). Donc Dobbymcl et DameLicorne, les vôtres arrivent bientôt ! Je ne vous oublie pas._

* * *

Drabble n°11 : Hagrid : St Valentin. (Interdiction : Madame Maxime)

Bonjour Hagrid

Je vous remercie pour ces nouvelles de Ron, elles m'ont fait plaisir, je suis plutôt heureux que vous les connaissiez bien lui Harry et Hermione, les nouvelles tardent de leur part. Ce qui ne m'étonne qu'à moitié !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre dragon va bien, il s'est parfaitement adapté à la vie dans la réserve.

A ce propos, je vous l'ai déjà dit l'année dernière, il ne sert à rien de lui envoyer votre carte de Saint Valentin ! Et encore moins d'attendre une réponse.

Par pitié trouvez-vous quelqu'un !

Charly Weasley.

* * *

_Bon Ok c'est un délire complet, mais j'aimais bien imaginer Hagrid envoyer, faute de mieux, ses cartes à Norbert XD _

_Le prochain sera aussi du genre humour, et après normalement je retourne dans le sérieux, je préfère._

_N'oubliez pas, une 'tite review fait toujours plaisir, car je rappelle que je ne suis pas payée pour mon travail (faudrait que je pense à demander un salaire à Sayu, avec le temps que je passe à bosser sur ses drabbles ça pourrait être assez lucratif …)_

_J'en profite pour faire ma petite pub :_

_- pour ceux qui apprécient la Croisée des Mondes (his dark matérial) j'ai publié un one-shot (L'incision), que j'ai également traduit en anglais pour ceux que ça intéresserait : Incision._

_- pour ceux qui aiment rire, je vous conseille d'aller voir La Face Cachée de Severus Rogue, que j'ai coécrit avec ma Sayu adorée. _


	12. Drabble 12 : Lily & froid

_Coucou !_

_A présent que j'en ai fini avec la série « Sayu » je vais pouvoir en attaquer d'autre, telle que l'inspiration me vient. Le thème de celui-ci m'a été proposé par Dobbymcl. Voila, j'espère que vous aimerez._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Drabble n°12 : Lily + froid

Encore une énième dispute. Encore des excuses. Mais quand comprendrait- il enfin ? C'était trop tard, il avait franchit la ligne, elle ne pouvait plus pardonner. Lily s'assit au pied de l'arbre, la tête dans les bras.

Peu lui importait la neige, peu lui importait le froid intense, peu lui importait la solitude.

Mais elle n'était pas seule.

Quelqu'un posa une cape bien chaude sur ses épaules, puis lui tendit la main. James. Lui aussi avait changé. Elle hésita, prit la main et se releva.

Grelotant, elle le laissa la serrer dans ses bras, la réchauffer, la réconforter.

* * *

_Et voila !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Quel que soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas, faites-le moi parvenir dans une review, même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit une review anonyme fait aussi très plaisir !_

_Allez, je vous laisse, à la prochaine ! _


	13. Drabble 13 : Lily & froid 2

_Coucou !_

_Me revoici pour un drabble un peu spécial. _

_En fait, le thème de Dobbymcl était _vague_ et pouvait regrouper plusieurs réalités. Froid … température réelle, attitude, ressenti … ce pouvait être beaucoup de choses, et donc j'avais pas mal d'idées, dont deux principales. Ne pouvant me résoudre à en choisir un au dépend de l'autre, et bien je poste les deux ! Voici donc le drabble 13, alias 12bis _

* * *

Drabble n°13 : Lily & froid

_Froid_

Ce regard. Terrible, inhumain, rouge du sang versé. C'est un monstre, il ne ressent rien à l'idée de me tuer, de tuer mon enfant.

_Froid_

Cette voix, ces mots : « _Écartes-toi_ ».

Jamais !

_Froid_

Ce visage, totalement inexpressif. Il est si pâle. Lui reste- il encore quelque chose d'humain ? Ce n'est qu'un monstre au cœur de pierre.

Mais j'essayerai jusqu' au bout. Résister, m'interposer. Pour Harry. Pour mon fils.

_Avada Kedavra_

Deux mots. C'est étrange comme deux simples mots peuvent tout détruire.

Vient l'éclair vert. Puis rien.

Rien à part le froid.

* * *

_Kyuuuuu je craque sur celui-là je l'avoue. Comment aurais-je pu me résoudre à ne pas le publier ?_

_Ouaip, je n'aurais pas pu. Donc voila, j'espère que vous aimez. Si c'est le cas (ou non) faites le moi savoir !_

_Biz_


End file.
